


@itsjulie

by juulies (nnegan13)



Series: JaTP Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Human, Emails, F/M, I hope u guys like it lmao, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, but only to college lol, fuck this took me FOREVER, inference right? context clues? you guys'll get it, maybe there are plot holes but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/juulies
Summary: julie ✨@itsjuliegoogle search what do u do when ur crush compliments u~~JaTP Appreciation Week, 2020, Day 4 - write a fic including pop culture/memes
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JaTP Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998541
Comments: 94
Kudos: 583





	@itsjulie

**Author's Note:**

> this took me FOREVER but I hope u guys like it!!! 
> 
> big thanks to [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan), [ElectricAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricAlice/pseuds/ElectricAlice), [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), and [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) for figuring out all this coding stuff!! they're all really awesome and have compiled super helpful tutorials for this kind of thing! I used [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214) one and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134) one for the Tweets, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) one for the texts, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412) one for the emails, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/21974437) one for the web article and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178) one for the paper/note. 
> 
> some of the formatting on this is still wonky and I apologize for that. I wanted to get this out and posted, though, so fixing the formatting wasn't a top priority. if I go back and fix it I'll put an edit in this note! 
> 
> anyways, this is like the most formal I've ever been in one of these things lol. I know this technically isn't pop culture or memes but...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> this is best read on desktop but i'm p sure it'll work on mobile....fingers crossed lol. pay attention to the dates/time stamps!! they'll be helpful

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

look i don't fucking KNO what's goin on ok????

❤ 2.1K 11:35 AM - July 5, 2020

187 people are talking about this

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

no I didn't get his number???? there wasn't time to ask???

❤ 1.9K 11:39 AM - July 5, 2020

210 people are talking about this

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

SCREAM????

❤ 3K 11:49 AM - July 5, 2020

457 people are talking about this

FLYNNIGAN  
  
**07/05/20** 11:51 AM  
are u srs rn???  
LUKE PATTERSON dmed u????  
and u posted on twitter instead of responding????  
fuck  
hold on 2 secs   


¿¿¿LUKE PATTERSON???  
  
07/05/20 11:55AM  
hey  
i kno u gave me ur number and it's much more likely for me to be the weird stalker in this situ  
but i have a debilitating fear of public humiliation so I'd love proof of luke patterson-ing  
luke patterson-ing??  
does this work???  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9ad802bf1cb55b4c25cf0a78374aaa5b/422a1ecd90d28f97-1c/s640x960/1516cb57af39a926fba5956c83a89d8dbd330bd4.jpg)  
  
ya not my cleverest moment  
fdjslkjflk ur gonna give me a heart attack  
??? why  
  


FLYNNIGAN  
  
07/05/20 12:01 PM  
god this boy  
sent me a fucking SELFIE and then had the audacity to ask why i keysmashed at him  
!!!  
ok but did u ask him to send the selfie  
u can't prove anything  
  


LUKE PATTERSON!!!  
  
07/05/20 12:05 PM  
nvm! what's up  
we really liked what u were doing w our songs on the pier  
just thought i'd reach out and see if u wanted to get together sometime  
jam or write together or something  
i mean, if u do write  
i write like nobody's business, luke patterson  
when would u wanna get together??  
  


luke ✔  
@mynameisluke

fuck i used the wrong "your"

julie✨ @itsjulie

SCREAM????

  


❤ 43.7K 12:23 PM - July 5, 2020

11.2K people are talking about this

alex ✔  
@defalexrusso

replying to @lukepatterson

god you're an embarrassment

❤ 27.2K 12:27 PM - July 5, 2020

13.9K people are talking about this

reginald ✔  
@sunsetreggie

bets on whether or not the convo continued

21%yes ofc!

25%maybe???

55%no luke can't talk to girls

8355 votes • Final results  
❤ 31.2K 12:32 PM - July 5, 2020

27.8K people are talking about this

LUKE PATTERSON!!!!  
  
07/06/20 12:41 PM  
omg what r u doing here??  
???  
oh don't give me that bs  
you, a v famous dude, share ur location w me and expect me not to check it??  
ok fair  
but i swear i'm not stalking u i was meeting w a friend of mine  
we went to diddy riese  
telling someone u went to diddy riese when u obvi don't have anything for them is a cardinal sin  
soz havent gone to church since i was like six  
think i'll still get into heaven if i double back and get u something?  
ig that'll work  
meet me in the north quad in half an hour and we can talk abt it  


FLYNNIGAN  
  
07/06/20 12:57 PM  
help  
luke is bringing me diddy riese????  
!!!!!!  
how'd u pull that off??  
this isn't funny i'm panicking  
lol it is tho  
but u really are in a bind aren't u  
that's messy to eat  
I KNOW!!!!  
WHAT DO I DO????  
hope he finds messy eating attractive??  
flynn!!  


"edge of great"  


running from the past  
tripping on the now  
what is lost can be found, it's obvious  
and like a rubber ball  
we come bouncing back  
we all got a second act, inside of us  


chorus (!):  
I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
away from who we're meant to be  
that we're standing on the edge of  
something big, something crazy  
our best days are yet unknown  
that this moment is ours to own  
'cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(on the edge of great) great  
(on the edge of great) great  
(on the edge of great)  
'cause we're standing on the edge of great

we all make mistakes  
but they're just stepping stones  
to take us where we wanna go  
it's never straight, no

chorus repeat

shout, shout  
c'mon and let it out, out  
don't gotta hide it  
let your colors blind their eyes  
be who you are no compromise  
just shout, shout  
c'mon and let it out, out  
what doesn't kill you makes you feel alive  


chorus repeats x 1000000 

running from the past  
tripping on the now  
what is lost can be found, it's obvious

reginald ✔  
@sunsetreggie

should we (luke) consider putting a country song (written by me) on the next album??

yes

hell yes

fuck yes

yes but it's the 4th option

4488 votes • 1 hrs left  
❤ 29.7K 4:06 PM - July 6, 2020

21.3K people are talking about this

2/3 SUNSET CURVE + LUKE WHO'S GONNA GET ARRESTED ON STALKING CHARGES  
  
07/07/20 10:47 AM  
alejandro  
luke can u promise me you haven't already been to her campus to see her today  
ok unwarranted i was driving past ucla yesterday and i figured i'd drop by  
besides we're sharing locations i figured that means that i can u know show up like friends do??  
alejandro  
u shared ur location w a complete stranger????  
shut up u showed up after I texted u  
eggy  
julie's nice alex i'd share my location w her  
alejandro  
i'm not taking safety lessons from someone who fixes their amp in the rain  
eggy  
THAT WAS ONE TIME  
don't worry alex I didn't show up unannounced today  
she asked me to meet her early  
alejandro  
god  
see u guys @ the starbucks by the music buildings!  


stream light in the dark!  
@lxkepxttxrsxn

@sunsetcurve so wats the big deal w this chick from the pier??? the people wanna kno #piergirl

❤ 832 9:34 AM - July 7, 2020

1.2K people are talking about this

tell your friends! ✔  
@sunsetcurve

replying to @lxkepxttxrsxn

the big deal is that u shouldn't call girls chicks

stream light in the dark @lxkepxttxrsxn

@sunsetcurve so wats the big deal w this chick from the pier??? the people wanna kno #piergirl

❤ 14.6 11:03 AM - July 7, 2020

3.9K people are talking about this

ALEJANDRO  
  
07/07/20 1:32 PM  
ur so obnoxious  
what else was i supposed to say????  
have u looked in our mentions??? this is the tamest one i could find  
we had to say something!!!  
i mean ik  
but we could've made some bs up  
not alienated our fans by implying they're misogynistic  
don't feed me a line from caleb  
he doesn't care how shitty people are  
check ur fucking email then  
fuck u i will if i want  
this is what i mean by obnoxious  
shut up u would've done the same thing  
hate 2 say it but ur right  
im just lucky u got to it first  
if i have another ~june repeat~ caleb will have my ass  


From: calebcovington@hollywoodghostclub.com

To: lukepatterson@hollywoodghostclub.com

CC: alexjoyner@hollywoodghostclub.com, reggieshada@hollywoodghostclub.com

Subject: Events of This Week (5 July 2020)

Attached:  Screen Shot 2020-07-07 at 11.33.46 AM (699 KB) 

Luke,

The busking day at the pier went well, I would say. The film crew was able to grab lots of good footage for the "Crooked Teeth" music video and we received lots of positive press and fan interactions. Everyone loved the return to your roots. I would say another day similar to this looms on the horizon. Good job! Hopefully that will balance out the news I have to deliver from the label.

Whatever is going on with the girl you boys met needs to stop. Not only are we having fan riots in your mentions on Twitter and comments on Instagram, we've received countless emails and activity on the official Sunset Curve page. To put it lightly, your fanbase is distressed. We've also had different celebrity gossip journalists reach out for comments. That. Isn't. Good. We've been over this countless times, Patterson: if you want to post on your verified Twitter account (or any of your official social media) you have to run it by the PR team. None of this "my Twitter my posts" nonsense. Sunset Curve isn't just your band anymore, it's your brand. You have to work with the parameters you've been set.

If that was the only issue, I would let you off with this warning. However, your defense of this girl on Twitter has caught the attention of Teen Vogue (see attached screenshot) and the hashtag #piergirl is now trending. While I'm sure this girl, wherever she is, appreciates your defense of her, your actions have alienated your fanbase. You cannot imply that they're being misogynistic about this topic when there's already enough tension and speculation surrounding the situation. One girl in the grand scheme of things is not as important as keeping the loyalty of your fans. Please leave any more dealings about this situation to your PR team and myself. If there is anything you need to do, we'll inform you and the rest of the band. Beyond that, leave it alone. If you don't, your Twitter login will be changed.

Sincerely,

Caleb Covington

Manager, Hollywood Ghost Club Records

Teen Vogue ✔  
@TeenVogue

best comeback from your fav guy against sexist trolls? #piergirl

nick duncan defending carrie wilson

that jestellen moment on the speed last week

w/e is happening with sunset curve & the pier girl

12471 votes • 2 hrs left  
❤ 674 11:24 AM - July 7, 2020

2.3K people are talking about this

patterson  
@puke_latterson

god

❤ 812 1:52 PM - July 7, 2020

210 people are talking about this

patterson  
@puke_latterson

u ever have work days that just suck????

patterson @puke_latterson

god

❤ 675 1:53 PM - July 7, 2020

193 people are talking about this

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

omg i love when guys get praised 4 doing the bare minimum!!! 😍😍😍

❤ 204 2:07 PM - July 7, 2020

327 people are talking about this

From: pukelatterson98@gmail.com

To: julesmoles@gmailcom

Subject: hey wanted u to look @ this!

Attached:  bright.docx (9 KB)  what the fuck reggie.docx (7 KB)  hey jules love alex (9 KB) 

julie!

just wanted to say hey wassup thanks for giving me ur email! me and the guys wanted u to take a look at a few songs we've been tweaking with and give us ur opinions. we'd really appreciate it.

um feel free just to comment on the docs or we could meet up sometime to talk them over! it was way fun having u over at the studio the the other day. I don't think i've had so much fun writing than i did w/ u. also, edge of great is perhaps the greatest song ever written. ur musical genius is unparalleled

anyways feel free to hmu if u've got any q's!

luke

From: julesmoles@gmail.com

To: pukelatterson98@gmail.com

Subject: Re: hey wanted u to look @ this!

Attached:  bright.docx (9 KB)  what the fuck reggie.docx (7 KB)  hey jules love alex (9 KB) 

puke,

first of all, i just wanna thank u for giving me perhaps the greatest nickname i've ever heard of. nothing else compares and nothing else will. puke latterson will forever be immortalized in my mind, i'm gonna write it into my will, name my firstborn child puke. don't worry u'll be remembered.

as for commenting on the songs, i have a few q's. obvi, as u probs already kno, i did comment on them. i was wondering however why reggie named his song 'what the fuck reggie' seeing as u and alex obvi named ur own files something more rational. care to elaborate??? or ask reggie why he named it that??? it's a rather good song, too, but i guess not all of us are talented enough to recognize lyrical mastery when we see it

as for meeting up, tuesday was SO FUN so yes pls lets get together again. if me commenting on these makes that redundant, well u didn't see those comments before i deleted them, did u puke latterson???? (no one will believe u if u say u did)

and if u keep going on like that abt edge of great i just might have to decline ur invitation as i will be too preoccupied melting into a puddle in the middle of my kitchen. that being said, ty so much it really means the world to me. i may or may not have screamed when i read ur email.

j

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

google search what do u do when ur crush compliments u

❤ 215 10:26 AM - July 9, 2020

157 people are talking about this

bill  
@willimnot

@itsjulie @flynn_ryder ty for the boba 💛

❤ 318 4:26 PM - July 10, 2020

92 people are talking about this

bill  
@willimnot

oh and the intro to the cute band

bill @willimnot

@itsjulie @flynn_ryder ty for the boba 💛

❤ 284 4:27 PM - July 10, 2020

89 people are talking about this

alex ✔  
@defalexrusso

@itsjulie YOU DIDN'T TELL ME U KNEW THE CUTE PA THAT WORKS FOR LESSA

❤ 32.4K 4:35 PM - July 10, 2020

17.1K people are talking about this

WILLIE  
  
07/10/20 4:42 PM  
hey thanks again for the boba, it was super fun to see u and flynn again and to meet ur famous friends!  
ngl we've pseudo met before?? the boss has directed a bunch of their music videos so like, i've seen them before and stuff  
anyways I was just wondering if u had alex's number???  
willie...  
tryna get a cute famous bf or what?  
julie  
I saw the eyes u were making @ him  
abt as subtle as a sledgehammer  
goodbye julie it was terrible to see u today  
oh don't be like that  
willie!  


PUKE  
  
07/10/20 4:57 PM  
ok alex is freaking out over here  
low-key its funny  
but also I'm feeling bad bc I knew willie was gonna be there and didn't tell him  
all of us knew  
well except reggie  
so don't feel bad  
u can't see him freaking out rn or you'd feel bad too  
besides  
willie asked me for his number  
and I might've given it to him  
don't mess w me on this j  
unfortunate for u!  
guess you'll have 2 wait in suspense!  
fuck I don't wanna  
stop being a baby this isn't Alex were waiting on it's willie  
30 min MAX before he texts  


From: calebcovington@hollywoodghostclub.com

To: alexjoyner@hollywoodghostclub.com

Subject: Forward: Events of This Week (5 July 2020)

Attached:  Screen Shot 2020-07-07 at 11.33.46 AM (699 KB) 

Alex,

Due to your recent Twitter activity, the label and I wanted to reaffirm the terms of our contract surrounding social media. I sent the following email to Luke earlier this week regarding similar infractions and CCed you, but I figured a direct message would be more effective. 

Please, do try to stick to the terms of our arrangement.

Caleb

Forward:

> Luke,
> 
> The busking day at the pier went well, I would say. The film crew was able to grab lots of good footage for the "Crooked Teeth" music video and we received lots of positive press and fan interactions. Everyone loved the return to your roots. I would say another day similar to this looms on the horizon. Good job! Hopefully that will balance out the news I have to deliver from the label.
> 
> Whatever is going on with the girl you boys met needs to stop. Not only are we having fan riots in your mentions on Twitter and comments on Instagram, we've received countless emails and activity on the official Sunset Curve page. To put it lightly, your fanbase is distressed. We've also had different celebrity gossip journalists reach out for comments. That. Isn't. Good. We've been over this countless times, Patterson: if you want to post on your verified Twitter account (or any of your official social media) you have to run it by the PR team. None of this "my Twitter my posts" nonsense. Sunset Curve isn't just your band anymore, it's your brand. You have to work with the parameters you've been set.
> 
> If that was the only issue, I would let you off with this warning. However, your defense of this girl on Twitter has caught the attention of Teen Vogue (see attached screenshot) and the hashtag #piergirl is now trending. While I'm sure this girl, wherever she is, appreciates your defense of her, your actions have alienated your fanbase. You cannot imply that they're being misogynistic about this topic when there's already enough tension and speculation surrounding the situation. One girl in the grand scheme of things is not as important as keeping the loyalty of your fans. Please leave any more dealings about this situation to your PR team and myself. If there is anything you need to do, we'll inform you and the rest of the band. Beyond that, leave it alone. If you don't, your Twitter login will be changed.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Caleb Covington
> 
> Manager, Hollywood Ghost Club Records

  


UNKNOWN NUMBER  
  
07/10/20 6:09 PM  
hey it's willie  
from lunch this afternoon  
julie gave me ur number  


alex ✔  
@defalexrusso

fuck you

julie ✨ @itsjulie

google search what do u do when ur crush compliments u

❤ 42.5K 6:10 PM - July 10, 2020

56.7K people are talking about this

ALEX  
  
07/10/20 6:12 PM  
ily  
💜  


WILLIE !!!!  
  
07/10/20 6:17 PM  
hey willie!  
how are u doing??  
i'm p good hotdog  
you??  
no longer freaking out so that's good  
lol i'm glad  
look i was thinking abt what we talked abt earlier  
you know, getting boba and then me teaching u how to skate?  
yeah...  
how soon were u thinking we could do that??  
sdlkfjgjh  
um i mean  
yes i agree lets do that soon  
lmao  
monday??  
yes please  


luke ✔  
@mynameisluke

was just called fucking simp, i don't know what that MEANS i'm sick of it here

❤ 42.2K 2:58 PM - July 11, 2020

33.9K people are talking about this

flynn  
@flynn_ryder

u sure??? didn't look like it this afternoon 

luke ✔ @mynameisluke

was just called fucking simp, i don't know what that MEANS i'm sick of it here

❤ 42.2K 3:04 PM - July 11, 2020

33.9K people are talking about this

reginald ✔  
@sunsetreggie

lmao alex's eyes are closed in this one

❤ 35.6K 3:12 PM - July 11, 2020

32.1K people are talking about this

I CAN'T BELIEVE U GUYS ARE ABANDONING ME  
  
07/11/20 3:27 PM  
lucas  
reggie what the FUCK man?  
alexei  
watch out reg caleb's gonna come @ u for that one  
????  
lucas  
didn't u get the email caleb sent us???  
no???  
alexei  
god  
ok  
we're officially on a julie social media ban  
:((((( why??  
julie's the best  
lucas  
fucking caleb that's why  
alexei  
ignore him  
just  
let's just follow the plan, ok?  
fine :((((  
alexei  
Luke?  
lucas  
read 3:42 PM  
alexei  
funny  


BuzzFeed ✔  
@BuzzFeed

hello yes we'd Also like to know who the girl hanging out with sunset curve is 👀 article on buzzfeed.com

❤ 19.8K 12:56 PM - July 12, 2020

14.2K people are talking about this

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

hm. only posted that pic to my insta......thought it was private guess it's not

❤ 512 2:07 PM - July 12, 2020

182 people are talking about this

julie ✨  
@itsjulie

@buzzfeed square up who told u my @

❤ 635 2:10 PM - July 12, 2020

227 people are talking about this

puke  
  
07/12/20 2:17 PM  
ok i thought i said nothing on ur public insta???  
i didn't post anything on my public insta??  
how did buzzfeed find me then??

listen up, fives  
  
07/12/20 2:22 PM  
flynnigan  
ok which one of u dicks leaked julie's @ to the press  
(reggie i'm looking directly at u)  
reggie  
ok uncalled for  
alex  
does buzzfeed really count as the press??  
i mean...  
do they really  
flynnigan  
they do when julie's insta gets filled w comments from ur rabid fans  
reggie  
rabid???  
flynn seriously  
alex  
have we considered the possibility that, u know, interacting on twitter would get people snooping?  
i mean jules ur @ on twitter and insta are the same  
flynnigan  
alex we didn't come here to be logical abt this ok  


#  EW 

### RIDING OFF INTO THE SUNSET (CURVE)? 

  
By Cat Pearson  
Journalist, Entertainment Weekly  


  
  


Romance alert!

It seems two members of popular rock band Sunset Curve have their eyes on something more than the music these days. After a day spent busking various piers (returning to their roots, says manager Caleb Covington of Hollywood Ghost Club Records) along LA's coast, the boys ran into a fellow busker and sparks flew! Reportedly, according to various social media accounts belonging to various fans that followed Sunset Curve through their reminiscence, they ran into Julie Molina (@itsjulie on Instagram and Twitter) as their morning was wrapping up. She was performing covers of songs from their debut album, _Now or Never_ and putting her own twist on them. Luke Patterson, the band's frontman, took interest, and even went as far as DMing Molina on Twitter to connect with her. Since that fateful day last Sunday, the two have been interacting on Twitter non-stop, Patterson (presumably) even going so far as to defend her from trolling fans via the official Sunset Curve account! *swoon* The two have gotten close enough that they're meeting each other's friends and gushing over each other in private. Too cute!

Worried Luke is the only one finding someone special? Fear not! Those adorable hang outs between Sunset Curve and Molina's friends have also led to a lucky love match for drummer Alex Joyner. Molina's close friend, Willie (last name unknown, but @willimnot on Twitter), also met up with the boys from Sunset Curve a few days ago and called them "cute." If we infer from Joyner's tweets, which we will, liberally, the two have met previously, but it's been crushes from afar. Willie works as a Production Assistant, according to Joyner's Tweet, for director Hannah Lessa, who's worked with Sunset Curve on their music videos for "Now or Never," "Get Lost," and "Cannibal." Purportedly, she's joining the team to produce the music video for their newest single, "Crooked Teeth," which a source informs me is the reason the boys were busking at the pier in the first place. Does this mean we'll get more Willex interactions? One can only dream.

WILLIE  
  
10:21 AM 07/13/20  
I'm by the benches when u get here  
abt that  
what size hoodie do u wear?  
and what r ur feelings on hats  
and do u perhaps own a pair of sunglasses and have them w u?  
alex...  
EW ran an article abt luke and julie and me and you today  
so paps are gonna b flocking like vultures  
if u wanna meet some other time so u don't have to deal w any of this shit, or cancel i totally get it  
i have a hat and sunglasses w me  
is the hoodie really necessary? it's hot as fuck out here  
well the hood just adds another layer to the disguise  
slkfjdasdlkfhgk wait ur not mad???? or cancelling???  
u think i could get willex printed on a tshirt?  
SLKDAJGHKLJFS  


Entertainment Weekly ✔  
@EW

Riding off into the sunset (curve)? A peek into the budding romances of two of Sunset Curve's members. Check it out at EW.com!

❤ 31.7K 10:42 AM - July 13, 2020

22.4K people are talking about this

PUKE  
  
11:42 AM 07/13/20  
j i'm so fucking sorry  
ngl i'm mad willie and alex got a ship name and we didn't  
...  
really  
that's what ur gonna focus on?  
well  
after thinking over what alex pointed out yesterday, i figured he's right  
i mean  
we haven't exactly been subtle abt it  
...abt what  
don't give me that U KISSED ME YESTERDAY  
FUCK JULIE WARN A GUY  
we haven't been subtle abt any of it...social media, taking things slow, anything  
...and ur not mad abt that?  
no  
but i'm not texting abt this. either call me or come pick me up  
yes boss  


alex pls interact  
@alexsfannypack

@defalexrusso @mynameisluke @sunsetreggie WHATS GOING ON NO ONE HAS SAID ANYTHING ABT ANYTHING

❤ 412 4:32 PM - July 17, 2020

324 people are talking about this

reginald ✔  
@sunsetreggie

luke finally agreed to a country song on the next album!

alex pls interact @alexsfannypack

@defalexrusso @mynameisluke @sunsetreggie WHATS GOING ON NO ONE HAS SAID ANYTHING ABT ANYTHING

❤ 21.3K 4:57 PM - July 17, 2020

19.7K people are talking about this

glow  
@lukepstan

@sunsetcurve BUT WHAT ABOUT JUKE AND WILLEX

❤ 437 5:03 PM - July 17, 2020

221 people are talking about this

reginald ✔  
@sunsetreggie

he even said i could have a banjo solo!

glow @lukepstan

@sunsetcurve BUT WHAT ABOUT JUKE AND WILLEX

❤ 24.3K 6:06 PM - August 12, 2017

21.1K people are talking about this

reginald ✔  
@sunsetreggie

should we include a maren morris song in our covers on our next tour??

yes

no I have horrible taste in music

yes but only if i get to pick the song

3592 votes • 1 hrs left  
❤ 27.8K 6:06 PM - August 12, 2017

22.3K people are talking about this

**Author's Note:**

> slkdfjhjg I hope you guys were able to follow that lol 
> 
> if u guys have cooler/funnier suggestions for usernames, drop them in the comments.
> 
> come yell w me on [tumblr](https://juulies.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
